


New World Order

by NegansOtherWife



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansOtherWife/pseuds/NegansOtherWife
Summary: ALPHA TERRITORY. SANCTUARY FOR OMEGAS. BETAS A RESOURCE.





	1. How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of 'Fright Night'. I really liked the A/B/O dynamic so let's see where this goes, I have no direction of plot and I intend for lots of smut.

It was, for lack of better words, the new world order.

He’d written his creed, emblazoned across the main gates of The Sanctuary, across crumbling buildings, and faded signs over the interstate.

**ALPHA TERRITORY.**

**SANCTUARY FOR OMEGAS.**

**BETAS A RESOURCE.**

The subtle strength had been apparent in its deliverance—no minced words and straight to the point. They’d lured you to The Sanctuary with the promise of warm food and security. Wholly truth.

The lie had slipped unabated from your lips: “Human.” 

Beta.

So simple, merely an utterance, yet so hard to maintain. 

There was an established hierarchy, no longer would individuals with the _Lycan-x_ gene be forced to live in the shadow of mankind. In a time where their heightened senses and superior strength was especially useful, humans traded labor for protection. The Saviors. A pack that mostly consisted of alphas ran the permitter of the factory periodically, sought food from far-away distances in half the time it would take betas, and above all else, kept the peace. 

You were simply an omega in sheep’s clothing. Given a job assignment that some (all of which were humans) would describe as the short end of the stick.

A nanny to the pups of an alpha’s mate. 

“Y/N, c’mere! Look what I found!”

You were, quite literally, hidden in plain sight. 

“Not too far, Myka,” You softly chided, gathering your skirts that caught in the tall grass with a slight huff. Skirts and dresses. A mandate that every female at the factory had to obey. You’d barely concealed your eye-roll at the blatant sexism. 

Taking the small child’s hand, you craned your head, curious to see what she must and dwell in the land of the innocent. Did she also feel the same draw to the forest that you fought to ignore? The urge to run uninhibited? Far from this cage.

“ _Avó_ ,” Myka replied affectionally, tipping her head so that you could see the bright curiosity that only a child could possess in her eyes. “What’s out there?” She eagerly inquired, stepping forward and craning her head backward to seek out the top of the looming trees. 

“Nothing but trees and bushes,” You merely shrugged, knowing what would come next.

“Can we go?”

“No,” With a laugh you drew her onto your hip and began the trek back to where Arat sat with the other children. “You know the rules, little alpha. We stay inside the fence for our own protection.”

“But the boys get to go outside,” She huffed in rebuttal, swiping a lock of hair from her face in annoyance as the wind blew. Impatiently, she waited for an explanation. “I don’t see why we can’t!”

Your thoughts exactly. Of all the trouble you went through to conceal your genetic makeup; you knew indubitably that your freedom was worth the cost. At least, what was left of it. 

“Well,” Setting her down as you neared the others, you knelt to her height, inhaling the subtle hints of oranges and baby powder that mingled with her pheromones, “the alphas keep us safe. There are scary things outside, scary things that we don’t ever have to see if we let the alphas do their job.”

“ _Well_ , someday I’m going to be an alpha.” With that retort she spun on her heels, scampering off with to the rest of her siblings to play. 

“Her stubbornness,” Arat snorted, from where she sat perched on a picnic blanket, “she gets that entirely from Simon.”

“Even so, that’s the fifth time she’s asked this week.” Joining her, you fiddled with her shawl, inquiring of any of her needs. At also four months, her belly was the size of a human’s nine-month pregnancy belly. 

“Oh hush, Y/N.” She fought off her advances with a playful laugh. “This will be my third litter. Simon worries too much.”

Still, it would be your head if anything occurred to her or the children. A fact that he reminded you of daily. Though you could admit, caring for the twins was second nature. Evan with the suppressant you brewed, the motherly instincts within you could not be subdued. 

Four children. 

Two sets of twins.

You could clearly see why Arat needed the help, especially with several more on the way. Omegas tended to give birth in multiples. The likelihood of triplets and quadruplets were the norm so you’d been surprised that Arat had only four pups. From where you sat, you could hear the soft fluttering of their little hearts in tandem. Triplets.

You yourself had been apart of a set of triplets but time and the walking dead had gradually taken care of that. 

“Someday soon our children will play together. You can’t run from motherhood forever.” She continued, a teasing smile unraveling across her lips as she looked with clear adoration to where her children played in the sparse grass that lay within the fenced permitter.

You barely contained the scoff that itched to flow forth. Children were a liability and a way to tether you to an overbearing alpha, who would, no doubt, aspire to control every last aspect of your life. 

“I think I’d have to find a nice man first,” You lied anyway, knowing that you could only bear pups with your pre-destined mate. “But I have my hands full with your pups, and that’s enough for know.” 

“ _Papai_!” 

“Y/N! Daddy’s coming, I can smell him!” As was expected, you feigned surprise.

The children having sensed Simon’s presence long before a human infant could, scrambled in your direction to greet their father. Myka, taking her usual place on your lap began to ramble on excitedly about how well her senses were developing. “Can you smell him too?” She inquired innocently.

Before you could answer, Simon did. “Don’t be silly, pup. What have I taught you?”

“Alpha Simon,” You greeted, more out of habit than anything else.

“Beta,” He nodded once before turning his attention to his daughter expectantly, it was a comical sight, Simon’s mock-seriousness clashing with Myka’s own, head tipped back in defiance.

“I know, _Papai_! Cause s-she’s just a human.” Carolina eagerly inputted, tugging at his pants leg as her younger siblings urged to be held. 

“Carolina,” Myka said, chastising her twin. “Daddy asked _me,_ so it’s my turn to talk! Hmm, let me think.” You barely repressed the urge to laugh, watching as she drew out her answer. “ _Avó_ is a…beta! And betas are…are…weaker than us so we have to protect them. They can’t hear and smell like us.” She finished, expectantly waiting for her praise.

“Good girl,” Simon stood, placing Eden and Marina on his waist with a practiced ease. “ _Avó_?”

“It means grandmother,” Arat supplied. 

“Silly girl,” You kissed Myka’s head, standing and placing her on her own two feet as you began to collect the toys strewn across the small grassy area. Usually, when Simon came that signaled the end of your day. Mid-afternoon and onwards, the day was yours. “I’m only twenty-something. No grey hair, either. See?”

“But you love me, Y/N, and you bake me cookies like a grandmother does,” She stomped her foot for emphasis, only slightly slurring her words in their deliverance. “That means I can call you _Avó_.”

“Such an alpha,” You teased, knowing that when Myka came of age she’d no doubt bear the symptoms of the class. She was much bigger than her twin and stubborn, very stubborn. 

“ _Avó_ ,” She suddenly pouted, pointing in the direction of where you’d found her only moments before. “I left Ted by the fence.”

“I’ll get him.” Trudging across the clearing, you snatched the worn teddy bear from where it lay discarded in the tall grass and took a moment to admire the thick forest that encased the factory on all sides.

_Soon_. 

Though you had merely thought the word the promise seemed to come whispered from the trees as they twitched in the warm breeze. Quiet. You wanted to be far from the constant rustling, screaming, and arguing that came with living in this factory. Less confined and free from under the thumb of overbearing alpha’s—unmated or not—you were bound to obey. 

“Negan has requested for us to join him for dinner tonight.” Your ears perked at the sound of Simon’s hushed whispering, attempting to be mindful of little ears. “The children will need to be presentable, _bathed_ and dressed.”

Myka whined low in her throat, pressing her face into Arat’s shoulder so that her words were mostly muffled. “I don’t want a bath, Mama.”

Chuckling to yourself, you turned slightly and answered out of genuine habitat. “Little alpha, you always say that. Only for you to whine and complain that you _don’t_ want to come out of the bath.” 

She cocked her head, reaching eagerly for her teddy and cuddling it close to her chest as she regarded you with rapidly watering eyes.

You offered your hands to Arat, using subtle strength to assist her onto her feet when Simon’s question made you pause. “You heard that from all the way over there?”

“Oh, um, I just guessed. You know how Myka hates bath time.” You answered, inwardly cursing yourself for your carelessness, you’d been more than a handful of yards away and on a windy day, no less. You forced calm, knowing that your heart rate would be a dead giveaway. He’d know you were lying and that would be it. All of your hard work gone in an instance, forced into tortuous heat cycles and the overwhelming desire to seek your mate.

“What do I get if I’m good at dinner, Daddy?” Myka asked, batting her watery eyes in her father’s direction. She was too smart for her own good, having used her tears to her own advantage. A little alpha in her prime. 

“Myka, you’ll take a bath and that’s final.” Arat briefly thanked you before turning and herding the rest of her children into the building much to Myka’s protest. The others followed their sister’s suit, pleading for a bargaining chip.

“Y/N.” Simon beckoned, giving you a lingering look where you stood poised to leave in the opposite direction. Your skin crawled and for a moment you wondered if he could read the lie written across your forehead: **I AM AN OMEGA.** “We’ll need your assistance at dinner.”

Barely resisting the urge to balk at the command, you nodded your assent. Never had you needed to be in direct contact with Negan, he was ruthless though first appearances may lead you to think the description deceiving. 

The Alpha of all alphas. 

Your mind with rampant with possible ‘what-ifs’ as you scrambled to count the days of your last heat cycle. It was dangerous territory but you would be safe as you’d drunken a batch of your heat suppressant under a week ago. No more than two weeks would your pheromones begin to flair to their full potential and a new batch would need to be brewed. 

With no other choice, you followed dutifully.

* * *

“ _Avó_ ,” Carolina tugged at your skirts, holding her arms out for emphasis. “Up, please.”

“That’s my nickname,” Myka whined, pulling at the bow in her hair as she stomped her foot, the sound ricocheting off the metal walls.

“Hush, pups.” Simon softly commanded, his hand poised mid-air from where he’d been about to knock. “Best behavior,” He gently reminded them.

Resting Carolina on your hip, she pushed her head into the crook of your neck. She was a shy one and though she’d met Negan on several occasions Arat had told you that she tended to shy away from his interactions. She’d deemed him frightening. 

“It’s alright, Myka. I’m not only yours,” You softly chided, pulling the little girl tighter against your chest, subconsciously seeking her comfort as the unknown stood just beyond the confines of a wooden door. You were in Negan’s part of the factory, his territory, and it unsettled you to no end. You were unprepared and unfamiliar to his mannerism and assets. Would he blatantly ignore you like some alphas did or demean you and goad you with his inhumane traits? 

She blinked. “Who else do you belong to?”

The door opened unprecedentedly, spilling light into the dim hallway as long limbs filled the doorway. 

“Thought I heard the sound of my favorite girl.” The smooth voice was the equivalent of something dark and  _thick_ being spilled across your body. It slowly encased you, dribbling down your body unforgivingly. Your stomach clenched, though you couldn’t tell if it were more from fear or hesitant desire. The oddity was the absence of heat, no physical sign of arousal. Though you welcomed the emptiness. A comfort that your suppressants were pumping through your system.

“Alfa, eu posso sentir seu cheiro.” Myka chirped, prattling off a mince of English and Portuguese as she tugged at his shirt tails. You were surprised when he returned her gibberish with fluent Portuguese. You’d been at The Sanctuary for only four months and had only learned a handful of amateur phrases that Arat had taught the girls. His knowledge spoke at length of their relationship. 

So why now, after all this time were you being summoned to this dinner?

The oddity that was fate. You supposed it would have happened eventually, Arat having informed you once that Negan traveled often and far. The girls talked at length of him, but mostly Myka. 

The others, having passed the threshold had left you and Carolina in the hallway and Negan turned his attention to you, beckoning you with a cock of his brow as he held the door open. 

“Alpha,” You hesitantly greeted, his dark eyes roaming the expanse of your limbs and the child encased within them.

He cocked his head for a moment, nostrils subtly flaring as he inhaled your scent. 

You did the same, though more subtle, inhaling the sultry undertones that mingled heavily with an almost warm musk. Vanilla. You loved vanilla, favoring to wear the scent in your perfume during every stage of your adolescence. Swallowing back pools of salvia that flooded your mouth, you stepped forward, attempting to quickly pass him. 

Negan held his hand out, halting you mid-step, fingers just so happening to catch your abdomen.

He locked eyes with your own, identical pools of a deep mahogany reflecting you within them. Bending forward, he tugged at the single curl of Carolina’s hair, beckoning for her to retreat from the crook of your neck. Her slight breathing tickled but it was nothing compared to the feeling of his hands upon your body.

Unwillingly, the vision of your belly round and distended beneath him palm flickered behind your eyes. 

“Carolina,” He cooed. 

She shook her head, burrowing further into your arms with a slight whimper. 

Myka skipped over, informing him bluntly. “She’s shy, _Alfa_. Y/N, come sit next to me.”

“Of course, little alpha,” Feeling eternally grateful for the ‘out’ you took her hand and willed her to show you your seat. 

During dinner you did the best you could to fade into the background, it was clear that the others were beyond comfortable with Negan’s presence except for Carolina who sat on your lap for the entirety of the meal. 

Your sentiments exactly. 

You pushed at your food, eating but not tasting as the conversation turned to where Negan’s recent travels had taken him. 

“Florida,” He grinned wolfishly, impaling a piece of steak onto his fork as he chewed thoughtfully. “My heat cycles next week.” He finally admitted to which Simon and Arat nodded to understandingly. 

“How rude of me,” Negan turned fixed his gaze upon you, a stray lock of hair falling forward as he smiled boyishly. “A heat cycle is the only time of the year I can’t control my…” He met Myka’s inquiring eyes across the table, coughing slightly. “ _Urges_.”

Arat winced sympathetically before informing you, “Omegas have a bimonthly heat cycle.”

You knew of this, dreaded it actually.

“Alpha’s have it annually,” She waved hands in the air, looking for an explanation that a human could understand, “it’s longer, more potent.”

“It sounds…painful.” You quietly supplied.

“To the unmated,” He quipped.

“And the cowards,” Simon inputted, hazel eyes studying you with a hint of skepticism that you failed to see, having Carolina begin to whine in your arms. The beginning of a tantrum. It was approaching their bedtime. 

Arat sighed. “Time for bed.”

That night you swallowed the entire contents of your suppressant brew, gagging at the bitterness that scalded your tongue. 

* * *

You brewed your own suppressant. With the destruction of modern society came the end of pharmaceuticals. Fortunately, you knew of ancient wive tales and had done your research. The final product was a sort of fermented tea, and you kept the contraband tightly enclosed in mason jars under your mattress. 

It was long and arduous, but worth it. Alphas tended to seek out their mates once they came of age, sometimes surpassing oceans on a _whim_. The thought was intimidating, you didn’t want to love someone because of an urge, it was meant to be your choice. The brew concealed your true identity and from what you’d presumed from extensive research, your mate’s ability to seek you out. And while most of the ingredients were easily accessible within the grounds of the factory, you saught the most important component from beyond the fence. 

Shifting onto your haunches, you waited a moment before stepping out of the shadows. Gripping your cloak tightly around your frame, you listened. 

When it was clear that an alpha had recently moved through the area, you took a running start, feeling a surge of power through your limbs as you used your body to its fullest capability, vaulting over the fence in one smooth move and into the dense coverage of trees. Your feet made the semi-familiar trek as you ran, dodging branches swiftly and listening for the sound of a gurgling stream. 

Elderberry.

Crouching low, you inhaled the aroma of the wet earth, your senses slightly dulled from the prior brew, you let the light of the waxing moon above guide you to the well-sheltered bush. On your last trip, you had hidden it well, too well in fact.

Plucking some from the vine, you took time to nurture the bush, watering its soil even with its proximity to the steam before ridding the plant of its dead parts. 

When you were satisfied, you covered your footprints and began the trek back to your sheltered cage.

Unbeknownst, two pairs of eyes watched you from the shadow. 

* * *

“ _Avó_ , guess what?” 

“What, little alpha?” You softly shut the door to Arat and Simon’s shared flat, mindfully skirting around toys strewn across the floor and reaching for a whimpering Eden from where she stood in her playpen.

Your hands soothed down the toddlers back, cradling her to your chest as you listened to Myka prattle on while you attempted to calm her sister. 

“You’re good at that.” Jumping slightly, you were surprised that you missed his entrance. He swaggered forward, his dimple puckering as you took a step back. Had you taken too much of your brew? Surely your senses couldn’t be that diminished? You took an experiment sniff, inhaling vanilla. “ _Beta_.” He seemed to tease the word. 

“Alpha Negan,” You returned in kind, though flat. 

“Yes, little alpha?” Turning your attention to Myka who’d been tugging at your skirts, she reached for you and without thinking you placed her on your hip. “What has you so hyper this morning?”

“You smell good.” She commented, pressing her nose to your cheek as she inhaled deeply. “Like flowers and honey. Daddy says that I’m de- _developing_ at a fast pace. I’ll be stronger and faster than the other kids.” Myka's brown eyes twinkled mischievously and though you were still under Negan’s scrutiny, you couldn’t help but laugh, thinking of your brothers and their constant need to compete against one another. Though, Myka was in a league of her own. 

“My little alpha, so strong and resilient.” You cooed, pressing a kiss to first Myka’s cheek then Eden’s when she grunted with jealousy. Happily, you lost yourself in their innocence. “You know what? You remind me of…”

“Of who?” Simon materialized in the doorway of one of the rooms, holding a groggy Mariana. 

“Oh, just my brothers,” Shrugging off the comment nonchalantly, you inquired what his plans were for the day. Simon usually helped for the better part of the morning before his duties pulled him away.

His eyes narrowed, watching as you easily totted both a five-year-old and an infant on each hip with ease, despite your small frame.

“ _Alfa_ , where are we going today? Daddy said you had a surprise.” Myka asked in a sudden outburst, tugging at the neckline of your dress in irritation. Shifting Eden in your hand, you pulled your blouse free of her grip, narrowing eyes in irritation when Negan didn’t even bother to hide the fact that he’d caught a peek.

“Into the woods, little lamb.” Negan stepped closer, the heat of his large frame bringing forth a shiver. A cold knot in the pit of your belly formed as he loomed overhead, captive in his snare. So cold and void. For a milli-second you found yourself wishing to feel the teasing strands of heat against your skin. “Just like you wanted.”

“Really? You mean it?” Myka squealed. “Both you _and_ Papa? Este é o melhor dia de todos!”

“Arat needs rest, Y/N.” Simon quietly filled you in as you let Myka down and began to pack up the girls bags, Eden clinging to your neck like a lifeline. Into the woods... It was unsettling. Two worlds colliding. The woods was _yours_. Foolish or not, you weren’t sure if you wanted to share that. “We’ve packed a picnic for the girls. It’ll be good…for all of us.” He turned, meeting Negan’s eyes which had yet to soften in their intensity. 

_Good_. 

So why, despite the budding delight from the innocents around you, did you feel like you were slipping further into the implicit darkness?

* * *

The small clearing in the woods was ethereal, wildflowers that grew in twisting patterns along tree trunks and leaves that hung heavy to form a canopy that partially blocked the mid-afternoon sun. Soft breeze caressing your bare shoulders and the cold grass between your toes. 

At least, for now, you could pretend that you were at peace. Inhaling, the aroma of the forest flooded your senses. Wet grass, earthy undertones of moss, and _vanilla_.

“Content, little beta?” He approached from the east and you could see him so clearly in your mind. Barefoot and windswept. Negan was breathtaking and you found yourself wondering…

“Yes, Alpha.” He hummed, considering your splayed out position upon the blanket. Through the clearing ahead, you could hear Simon and the girls playing along the river. 

“Tell me, Y/N, you sleep so comfortable in the presence of the _infected_.” Detecting the sneer in his words, you clenched your eyes tightly shut, willing him away. You were alone and the soft chattering of the others seemed to grow more distant. 

“I don’t judge, Alpha. I never have, and I may be human but that is no excuse to be ignorant. Even if I don’t agree.” You added tactfully. 

He stalked closer like a wolf hunting his prey, nearly silent before you found him hovering above your prone frame. Caged.

“Tell me, Y/N.” His name rolling off of your tongue made you convulse, a sharp heat pressing against your uterus from where his groin rested in the cradle of your hips. Still, you kept your eyes closed, refusing to accept this _attraction_. It was subtle. Throbbing. “What is your opinion of the alpha?”

Your lips pursed. “Imposing.” 

Negan laughed, bearing down and pressing his larger body atop yours. Safe. _Warmth_. How you hated the cold. It’d been so long since you were warm.

“Selfish and demanding.” You rambled on, feeling an unmistakable emotion rising in your chest. “No regard for _personal space_."

“An overbearing abusive asshole with a God complex?” His nose followed the line of your collarbone and you didn’t push him away. You couldn’t. Your hands pressed indifferent against his shoulder blades, unsure of whether to push or pull him away. 

“Something like that,” You sniffed wryly. “Get off me, please.”

“Open your eyes.” It was a _command_ , the first he’d given and you felt, despite the way he’d teased and prodded you the entirety of this trip, the first pulses of fear. He was a dominant, dark and demanding as he greedily enveloped the emotions that swirled in your irises. “ _Why_?”

It was a loaded question, one that you knew the answer to. 

“An alpha killed my brothers,” You quietly admitted, watching some of Negan’s hardened exterior ebb away, his eyes lightened. “ _That’s_ why.”

The unmistakable heat of his lips pressing against your forehead seemed to meld and sink to just below the surface of your skin, forcing a small sigh from your lips. “Not all alphas are like that, _meu pequeno mentiroso_. Você não está pronto ainda.” 

Your brow furrowed, unfamiliar with the words. 

“No,” You agreed, shaking your head and dizzily inhaling the vanilla that called to you, filling your mouth with a rush of saliva. He lowered further, lips barely brushing against yours as you considered the merits of playing with fire. His lure was undeniable but dangerous and messy. A part of you ached to feel complete, feel the arousal dripping wetly from your heat as he pressed forward. Taking you with _firm_ , deep thrusts as he—

From somewhere through the trees Myka’s voice carried. “ _Avó_ , look! You have to see what we’ve found.” 

He retreated, resting on his haunches as you regarded each other silently, waiting for the little girl’s approach. As Myka broke through to the clearing, you reached for the small mason jar that held your lemonade, taking a swig of the cool drink and standing.

“But sooner or later they all show their true colors.” Negan cocked his brow in retort, dark heat smoldering beneath both brows as he watched you retreat. 

“What has you so excited?” Heart racing, you attempted to school your emotions as Myka led you adjacent to the stream that cut through the forest near the factory. 

“It’s so cool, _Avó!_ Daddy said it was…he called it, um,” She tripped over her words in her excitement as you approached where her sisters knelt in the shallow end of the water. “What was that word, Daddy?”

“Divine intervention.” Simon stood, from where he’d been crouched.

“That one!” She squealed, pointing to just across the river and to a place you knew all too well. Your stomach sunk, numbly observing the scorched marks upon the earth as your knees buckled and you fell forward. Myka yelped in protest, the girls cried out but it was all a dull roar.

Someone had burned your Elderberry bush to the ground. 

* * *

Paranoia was a bitch. It crawled inside your head, infecting your mind until your thoughts were tainted with hysteria. Even the slightest moment had you looking over your shoulder. Whether it was circumstances or by pure chance you no longer had access to a key ingredient for your brew. Fortunate enough, you knew of another way, a more _expensive_ way. It would do until you could escape deeper into the woods and seek out a new berry patch.

“Asprin, please.” Your eyes briefly flickered across the scar that marred the better part of Dwight’s cheek. Upon their arrival, Sherry had been claimed by a visiting alpha. He was a visual reminder of why you fought so hard. “Uncoated if you have it.”

Acetylsalicylic acid. It would do, for now. Thought this suppressant wouldn’t be as strong as your original recipe. 

“Sorry, Y/N. _Can’t_...” He gave an understanding look at your shriek of outrage. “New rule. You go to the infirmary now if you need it _with_ a fever of at least a hundred.”

“You can’t be serious,” You spit quietly, mind reeling and the pit increasing in size as you realized you’d been cornered. And what was this? Divine intervention or the cruel hands of faith seizing you mercilessly?”

“Alphas,” He spat onto the concrete, gray eyes cold and hardened to where Simon stood among the masses, counting a new haul. “Pretty soon they’ll have us walking around on leashes."

Without another word, you fled.

* * *

You’d sent word of a stomach bug via a _true_ beta to Arat. For two days you’d lain in bed with _heat_ between your legs. The painful cramping in your uterus pulling pitiful whimpers from your clenched lips. You ached for your alpha, whoever he may be.

When the heat allowed it, you slept, and during the long stretches where you lied awake, you’d rake your mind feverishly for information, desperately summoning your mother’s words, anything she’d ever told you about heat cycles. You’d counted. Once. Twice. Multiple times. Your heat wasn’t for several more weeks and yet…

You could smell the pheromones upon your skin, a sickly sweet beacon. 

The last of your suppressant brew had fully depleted weeks ago, and you knew it’d be soon. They would know you were lying, that you were an omega. You had to leave. Despite the connections and relationships you’d forged, there would be nothing left if your mate sought you. Months or even years, he’d find you. They always did. You’d miss the children, miss Arat but…

You’d miss your freedom more. 

A loud pitiful howl tore from your lips before you could physically restrain yourself, pressing a cloth to choke back the scream and clamping both hands tightly across your mouth. 

With sickening realization, you realized you had called for your mate. The suppressant brew had entirely left your system, much sooner than it’d ever had and you _ached_ , full of heat and want. 

The need to be breed.

To be fucked by your alpha, _any_ alpha as the tell-tale smell of your arousal filled the room. You couldn’t stay, not with an overabundance of alphas in the immediate area. **Run**. The instinct overrided the others and you pulled yourself from the bed as best as you could, leaving your shoes as they’d only impede your intentions.

He was here. The pull in your chest did nothing but aggravate you as you tore down several hallways, hoping to find a back exit, only to almost collide headlong into Arat.

“Oh, Y/N. You scared me,” She chuckled, failing to notice your current set of disarray. “I thought I’d bring you some soup…” With a heavy sigh, you pushed open a neighboring window a cold gust of air forcing its way inside the factory. Her nostrils flared, and it was enough. She gazed at you with a mixture of hurt and disbelief, a minute trace of understanding reading in her features. She took a step forward.“Sister…”

“Don’t call me that! Don’t _ever_ call me that again!” You cut her words off with a sharp hiss, bringing first one leg and then the other as you braced yourself for impact. The ground quickly rose to meet the balls of your feet, an almost four-story jump practically soundless as you careened head forward and vaulted over the fence without another glance backward.

An answering howl tore through the still night and you froze as your body reacted to the anger that it is emitted.

_Warmth_.

You found your movements stilling, turning in the direction of the pitch. You wanted to soothe him, spread your legs and pant for him to take what was rightfully his. 

_Your alpha_.

He was here, and so close. 

Arat’s scream broke through your haze. “She jumped through the window! That way, Negan.”

Negan?

Scrambling you took off through the woods as you cursed this insufferable place, you should have gone farther west and looked for a community of mere humans. You should have never dwelled anywhere near alphas.

And now you were being hunted.

By nature, alphas were stronger, dominant, and _faster_ than omegas. It would only take him minutes to catch you, but you held hope as you’d been given a head start. The forest was desolate and chilling, the usual inhabitants giving you headway as you vaulted over a fallen tree, hope rising as his footsteps faded. Still, you ran and ran, pushing your self to new limits until coming to pause along the river. 

Tonight felt different. With a deep sigh, you tore at the bottom of your skirts that had become muddy and torn, leaving them calf length. Stooping, you collected some cool water from the stream and ran it across the back of your neck. Frightening. The trees cast shadows along the forest floor, the moon above your head laying a fluorescent hue across the earth. You could only stay for a little while, you lamented to yourself, at least before the next wave of cramps wracked through you.

As if summoned by the mere thought of them, the next wave hit you, pulling you into a crumpled heap as you clutched your abdomen. The feeling was the equivalent of a painful orgasm, sparks of cold-heat crackling along your spine and pooling in your belly as you whimpered and gasped. 

“No, this can’t be happening.” The lubricant dripped from your sex, quickly soiling the thin crotch of your panties before seeping down your legs. “How?” You whimpered aloud.

“Because your alpha is in heat, little one. My knot aches for you.” Negan stepped from the shadows, bare-chested and barefoot, his jeans slung low across his hips, revealing a defined ‘v’ of his lower abs. He exuded vigor, muscles shifting powerfully beneath his skin as he stalked forward, an unmistakable gleam in his eyes that caught the moonlight. He was absolutely frightening, the opposite of the gentle, calm alpha that you’d seen handle the girls. He was angry—no, _pissed_ and it was solely concentrated on you. 

“Don’t come any closer!” You warned him, knowing it was futile. “It was you wasn’t it?” You accused, much to his amusement. “How did you know? Was it Simon?”

“You think I don’t know when my mate is in my proximity? He chuckled darkly, tongue darting out to lick the pink flesh of his lip. “The suppressant does shit for me, so I bided my time and waited for the suppressant to leave your system, and when it did I called for you, little mate.” Your mouth dropped at his confession. Cocking his head, he regarded you slightly. “You guzzle that poison like it’ll save you. Why?” 

“I don’t want to be in _heat_.” You spat the word even though it burned your tongue. “I can hide in plain sight. I. can. run.” 

_To another community, another lie._

The unspoken words hung heavy in the air, mingling with your rapidly growing reluctance. You wanted him, from the very first moment he’d laid his finger upon your person. Undoubtfully, you were his.

_Your_ alpha. 

Bearing his teeth, he softly taunted, “Not from your mate, Y/N. Never again. I know you, omega mine. No heat in the furnace,” Negan clucked his tongue knowingly, “frigid and unfeeling as the cold winter air.”

“Come,” He beckoned.

“No,” You whimpered, though you found yourself moving forward. “I’m leaving.”

“Omega mine,” Negan’s words crawled down your spine like icy-heat, “you’ve been keeping secrets and I hate playing the part of a fool. My mate serving others below her status?” He turned, spitting onto the ground beside his feet. “My patience is wearing thin.”

Against your better judgment, you turned and ran, hoping the distance would put things into perspective. He didn’t let you get far, taking you down in a swift maneuver that stole your breath and indented the soft dirt as he straddled your waist, fisting the thin material of your shirt in his powerful fist as he drew you until your noses touched.

“How did you do it?” You had to know. Call it morbid curiosity but you’d suspected all along that you’d been given something to cancel out your suppressant. It’d left your system entirely to quick.

“Elderflower.” He smirked, watching your eyes widen. “In your lemonade.”

He tore through your shirt with ease, your breasts bouncing with the force as his eyes greedily enveloped the sight. The heat within you flared and you pressed upwards, searching for the warmth of his hands as the cold air dusted across your chest, coaxing your nipples into agonizing peaks. You were utterly torn between submitting and fleeing. 

“How did it feel?” Negan implored, watching as his thumb brushed against the nubs, drawing a sharp hiss from you as he began to roll them beneath his fingers. You openly sobbed, your arousal now having soaked through your skirts, hung heavy in the air. “Your cunt dry and _sterile_.” He cupped your mound for emphasis, squeezing and fondling as you writhed. 

“Cold,” You choked out the word between sobs, arching into his palm. “Empty.”

“Do you want me to fill you, omega mine? Fill your weeping cunt with my knot and rut you— _breed_ you?” Despite your verbal protests, you spread your legs, giving in to the temptation of his hands on your skin. “Don’t fight it, pet.” Quickly he vested you of your skirt, seeking the warmth from your mound that throbbed in time with his own need and you found yourself drawn, reaching out to cup him through his jeans. 

“Mine.” Negan leaned forward voraciously devouring your lips as your whined against his, sucking at his tongue and pulling him closer, desperate to feel the warmth of his large body against your skin again. It wasn’t so frightening once you embraced the heat. “Say it.”

“Yours,” You agreed. 

“My alpha,” Pressing your lips to the curve of his ear, you drew your legs tighter around his legs, “breed me, _please?_ ”

“You want my knot, little mate?” Negan fell forward wrestling with the button of his jeans as he released himself, his cock hot and throbbing against his abdomen as he shifted, purposely stabbing the broad head of his dick against the overstimulated nub above your weep sex.

“I burn for it.” You mewled, the urge to be filled with his seed now eclipsing all other thoughts.

Negan watched you in ‘ _pre-matial heat’_ a byproduct of his own heat cycle. You’d never looked more beautiful to him, uninhibited and yearning for _him_. His knot. His cock swelled further at the image in his head of you round with his pups. There was no going back once his cock became encased within your sodden heat. He’d make sure of it.

He slid forward with an abrupt jerk of his hips, brutally spearing you with his cock and filling you to the hilt. You were so full of your alpha that you choked on the pleasure, sobbing as the burn ebbed and flowed with each powerful lunge of his hips.

“Yes-s-s,” Negan hissed, watching you beneath hooded eyelids. So warm and his to mark, _his_ to knot. The latter driving him mad with desire, he took you roughly upon the forest floor, seeking to rid the flames that had tortured him for years. “That’s it, little mate. Come on my cock, show me. Show me your heat.” He chuckled arrogantly as you gushed onto his cock, enraptured by his wicked tongue. 

“Alpha, alpha, _my_ alpha,” You fingers possessively curled into the hair at the nape of his neck, the bombardment of pleasure bringing you to dizzying heights and with a startled whine, you cried out your release. Your inner walls clamping and _milking_ the expanse of his pistoning length as he nudged against your cervix. Still, it wasn’t enough. “I’m burning for you, Alpha. Please—”

He withdrew at a dizzying pace, nipping at your lower lip before leaving a trail of sodden kisses down your neck as he enveloped a taut peak, reaching with a free hand to gather some of the wetness that had soaked both of your upper thighs.  

“On your knees, Omega,” He patted your bottom, keeping a hand between your thighs as you twitched in the aftershocks of your release. “Time for your knot.”

“Please, Alpha.” You were merely a pile of jellied limbs and as you slowly drew onto your knees, he teased you, pressing firm circles against your distended clit as he pumped his cock with the other hand. Chancing a look, you noted it to be almost purple, the engorged head leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. “I want to taste you, Negan. Can I swallow your cum, Alpha?” 

You were relentless arching your back and goading, willing for him to give in. 

“Not now,” He swallowed, answering gruffly as he pulled you closer, seeking your warm slit and silencing your pleas as he stretched your pussy, the slight pain wringing a groan from your throat as he set a punishing rhythm. Punishing you for running, for hiding in plain sight and for lying all this time while you sobbed your forgiveness. “Tonight I’m going to fuck your sopping wet cunt and plant my seed deep in your womb as your scream out my name, little one.” His volume grew louder as your screams did, your coupling raucous in the near silence of the forest as the knot at the base of his cock began to swell. 

Smoothing his hand across your back, he grasped both cheeks in his grip, spreading your ass to reveal your winking asshole and stretched pussy to his eager eyes. He wanted to watch the moment you became his, feel the heat in his balls flood your cunt as he fucked you raw. Leaning forward, he inhaled, pushing you onto your elbows and lifting your ass before you felt his teeth at the nape of your neck.

“Do it!” You begged, “Make me yours, Negan.”

Your pussy began to flutter, another release rapidly approaching as he gave one last thrust, his now fully formed knot becoming wedged within your inner walls. The ferocity of his growl became a dull roar as you came once more, pressing firmly against Negan’s stilled hips before the sharp pain of his teeth breaking the surface of your skin cut through the storm. Warmth spread through your sex as he flooded you with his cum, exhaling shuddered breaths and hands rolling and teasing your tortured breasts. 

“Omega mine.” The unmistakable feeling of your souls becoming one seemed to envelop you all at once. Is this what you’d been afraid of? How foolish and naive you’ve been.

“My Alpha,” You sighed contently, still connected as he curled protectively against your back, cupping where you were joined. Exchanging soft kisses, you both observed as your scent began to gradually change with what would be tangible proof of your coupling some odd months later.

With a content sigh, you fell asleep with the soft twinkling stars as your only witness. 

Finally warm. 

* * *

**Translations**

Avó = Grandma

Papai = Papa

Alfa, eu posso sentir seu cheiro = Alpha, I can smell you

Alfa = Alpha

Este é o melhor dia de todos = This is the best day ever

Avó = Grandmother

Meu pequeno mentiroso = My little liar

Você não está pronto ainda = You're not ready yet


	2. How It Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling errors, i'm not all here at the moment. x

“Take me into your mouth, omega mine.”

Stubbornly, your mouth clamped shut, wearily eyeing your alphas’s swollen cock and the smug, shit-eating grin smeared across his face. Hell no. You were crotch level, which was the usual case when you brought Negan his lunch. He’d paused mid-bite and slanted his eyes in your direction. You’d sat cushioned on a large, fluffy pillow by his feet. Unbothered.

“No,” You pouted, sitting back on your haunches as the familiar scent of your arousal permeated the air and he smiled knowingly. “I want to go outside with Arat and the kids, Negan. You _promised_.”

He cocked a brow. 

“Swallow my cum first, pet.” It wasn’t an order, he loved to take his time, convincing you that you needed it as much as he did. “You want my cum.” He coaxed, now stroking himself. 

A bit of heat began to fester in your belly, your sex becoming swollen and ripe as his words hit you full force. Saliva flooded your mouth and you found that you did need his cock. Your mouth opened, your tongue flicking across the leaking head. When you moaned at the taste of him, a musky vanilla, his large hand shot out to splay across the nape of your neck, caressing and pulling you forward in one move. 

“That’s it,” Negan hissed, as your head began to bob along the length of him. You couldn’t possibly fit the entirety of his member into your mouth so you cupped the base and fondled his balls as he grunted and moaned above you. “How do I taste, Y/N?”

You lifted your head with slight difficulty, though you were still unwilling to admit that you enjoyed sucking him so much. “Vanilla,” You moaned aloud, reaching beneath your skirts to thumb your clit. A small movement, but he’d caught in. Abruptly, he tugged you onto his lap, grasping your hand and observing your wetness that coated your much smaller digits. “Sorry, my alpha.” You flushed, remembering his stupid rule.

Negan hated for you to touch what was now rightfully his. What only he could take.

He chuckled ignorantly. “Nonsense, mate. You need my cock, that's all.” He bucked his hips, your thin skirts allowing for some favorable friction before he pushed them aside. In turn, you reached out to stroke the base of his cock, your thumb brushing the weeping slit as you brought the finger to your lips—tasting him. Your alpha.

He watched the entirety of your teasing, your hips shifting unconsciously against his as you searched for friction… Your small hands around him and the small fluttering of your eyelashes the moment his essence touched your tongue…

It was his breaking point. 

You were taken off guard. At once, your alpha filled your weeping sex and you were almost knocked off of his lap from the force of the thrust and the power that pulsed from your mating bond. He reached out through the bond, a sensual heat, and you took the subtle invitation, still unsure of what to do. You opened yourself to him, relaxing as you rode him and the subtle pull in your chest increased, connecting and caressing his offered energy. They mingled, teasing and rubbing against one another. It was romantic and arousing all at once and you could see the same effect had taken over Negan, his dark eyes smolder as he pulled you flush against his chest. 

The words came unwillingly from your mouth. 

"I still want your cock, alpha mine."

“You’ll suck me off later, pet. Right now I need you cumming in my lap.” He grunted, pulling your shirt over your head so that your torso was bare to him.  Your breasts full and heavy from your pregnancy, he eyed a puffy nipple before taking it gently into his mouth. 

“Yes, my alpha.” You readily agreed, admitting to yourself that you did, in fact, miss the taste of his cock as you enjoyed his mouth on your breasts.

“I’m going to keep you barefoot and pregnant for the next several years, ‘meg.” Your eyes widened at his admission, seeing the truth that burned in his eyes and he continued to bounce you on his cock. Full. So breathtakingly full. “Swollen with my pups.” He released one hip to cup your rounded abdomen. Triplets on the first try. A rarity. He was a proud alpha, through and through. “Would you like that?” His eyes glowed hotly.

You were burning, yearning for a pleasurable end. Yes. Despite how much you fussed, you wanted your alpha’s cock buried deep in your cunt—where it belonged. Home. Negan was home. “Yes,” You mewled. “You know I do. Make me yours.” You found yourself begging. "Mark me, please."  

“Cum for me, Y/N,” Negan ordered. “Cum for your mate.”

That word. _Mate_. He knew what it did for you. With a choked gasp that slightly resembled his name, you fell over the edge of oblivion, pulsating and clamping around Negan’s knot as you orgasmed. Your release didn't ebb, it kept going and going, a pool of heat that threatened to consume you. The sweat dripping from the tip of your nose was proof enough.

Negan leaned forward, nuzzling the nape of your neck as he began to crest. He sunk his teeth into your flesh, the skin yielding like butter beneath his canines as you shrieked and moaned atop him, fingers entangled in his hair. 

"Mhmm, mine." Licking the bite, he emptied his seed into you, fingers digging into your hips tightly as he finished. 

"Yours," You yawned, snuggling into Negan's chest as he wrapped an arm around your waist, still connected by his knot. Around you, the warm, heavy energy of your mating bound sluggishly pulsed. "All yours." 

Arat could wait. You needed your alpha. 


	3. How It Should Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd call this a ficlet. short chapters. minimum plot.

Freedom.

You felt almost guilty for thinking the word but the factory tended to get stuffy during the day. The wind in your hair, the slight breeze slipping through your toes, and the warm sun on your cheek… It was all so heavenly, and yet, you couldn’t fully appreciate it the way you’d intended to. 

“Negan,” You protested. “I can carry myself.”

He gave you a sharp look that instantly quieted your whining.

“Sorry,” You mumbled, pressing your nose against his neck as a sign of submission. For someone who had fought this connection for so long, you’d quickly taken to your mate's queues and tells. 

For one, he loved to be in control. 

“As long as I’m around, little mate, your feet will never touch the ground. You’ll never want—and you’ll never serve those beneath you. You’ll be kept safe.” He quipped gruffly. You barely repressed the urge to huff at his words. Instead, you buried your head into his shoulder, catching a glimpse of your assigned beta, Allison, as she quietly followed at a considerable distance. She held your blankets and a basket of your lunch in her hand. “I’ve waited too long for you, omega mine,” Negan whispered.

Only your mate could do that, break down the walls you’d spent years constructing. Soon, there’d be nothing left… 

Your fingers wove through the tendrils of hair at the nape of his neck, tugging gently to get his attention. “I’m not going anywhere, Negan. I’d never take your pups from you.” You assured him fiercely. No matter how unsure you felt at times, your soul was undeniably bonded to him. He relaxed at your oath, clutching you tighter as you approached Arat’s—for lack of better words—nest. 

“Sister,” You begrudgingly greeted, glancing across the grassy field to where a large group of children played. Some alphas and mostly omegas milled around the large clearing. _Assigned betas_ , you thought with a slight frown. Beside you, Allison began to hurriedly spread your blankets, mingling them with those of Arat’s impressive setup. 

“Sister, sister,” Arat sang, clutching your arm eagerly as you sat down upon the cushioned bed with help from Negan.

Sensing your arrival, Myka scampered across the clearing from where she’d been playing, catapulting into your arms when she was close enough. You caught her with ease, assisted by your full strength now that you were no longer taking any suppressant brews. 

“ _Avó_ , you came to play!” Her nose scrunched as she lifted her head from where it’d been buried in your neck. “You smell funny.” Myka accused. 

Arat’s laughter mixed with Negan’s baritone rumble as your cheeks burned from embarrassment, knowing that a majority had heard what the young girl had declared. _Jeez_. And you were about to have three of your own?

The thought scared you more than you let on. 

“Never mind that, Myka. Go play,” You urged, remembering that Negan was not only still beside you, but unpacking your food and scanning his surroundings simultaneously. 

“Make sure to eat all your fresh fruit,” Negan ordered as he set a bowl of strawberries in your lap. He’d even gone so far as to offer you one by hand before you batted away his intentions, declaring that you could feed yourself.

“I am utterly fine, Negan.” You finally declared, thoroughly exasperated. “I’ll eat and breathe, and when you come to pick me up—because you’ve taken away my ability to walk—I’ll _inevitably_ be here.” You finished your tirade, punctuating it with a huff and falling backward onto the mound of pillows that Alison rushed to push under your reclined head. 

Though your eyes were closed you felt the unmistakable feeling of Negan pressing a kiss to your forehead. You were torn. At times your mate was this lovely and generous person who exhumed strength. The omega in you wanted to submit so badly, but there was still a small part of you who wanted to fight and suppress it. Negan could be domineering and clingy. This past month of your pregnancy had proved that...

Wordlessly, you opened your eyes. 

Arat’s disapproving face appeared in your line of sight, Negan’s heartbeat now out of your range of hearing; Alison’s was second. 

“Y/N,” Alison started nervously. “Alpha Negan really wanted you to eat your lunch…”

Deciding to spare the poor girl, you sat up and dug into your spread. A chicken sandwich with lots of tomatoes. Your favorite, you thought, pointedly ignoring Arat’s huffing beside you. You reached for a freshly made potato chip, humming in delight. 

“But your fine with reaping the benefits? Figures,” Arat snorted.

You paused, a chip poised to be eaten. “What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked affronted.

“Isso significa que você é um ômega pobre.” She jabbed a finger at you accusingly, “ _Negan_ merece mais.”

You blinked, hurt by her words. You’d learned enough Portuguese to know that she’d essentially called you a poor omega—one unworthy of Negan. Yes, she’d said it in a different language to not embarrass you in front of the others who could, no doubt, hear every detail of your conversation.

You spoke carefully, “What makes you say such a thing?”

Had Simon told her something?

“Y/N, an omega’s place is beside their alpha. To love and serve.” She ran her hand absentmindedly across her stomach with a faraway look in her eyes. “I know you’re new to embracing the submissive in you but you need to stop running from her… I don’t want either you or Negan to be _miserável_. You’re acting like an unappreciative spoiled brat.” She gave you a knowing look.

“I am not!” You began to protest.

“Alison—?” Arat inquired.

“He did spend hours making sure you had the freshest tomatoes from the garden…” She answered nervously. You beckoned her to sit, realizing that she’d been standing this entire time. She did so hesitantly before you offered her a chip. She smiled her thanks behind a curtain of brown hair which fell dully on each side of her sunken cheekbones. Was she not eating enough? Your brow furrowed in thought. Thinking nothing of it, you gave the girl the other half of your sandwich. “Thank you, omega miss.” She mumbled around a large bite.

“Um, just Y/N, Alison.” You corrected kindly before turning to Arat who watched on impatiently. “What exactly do you have in mind?” You finally addressed her.

“Kneel.” She offered it to you like it was the solution to all your problems. 

“I’m not a dog,” You instinctively spat.

“No,” She patiently refuted. “You’re a fully mated omega that’s pregnant with an alpha’s triplets.”

“Only because…” You trailed off not wanting to say the actual word. _Forced_. You weren’t forced into anything, you were just torn and so very uncomfortable for reasons you couldn’t discern. 

“Y/N, there is no shame in serving your mate. He serves you— _diligently—_ and asks for nothing in return. The man doesn’t want your feet to touch the ground for goodness sake!” Guilt fell upon you like a heavy blanket. She was right, at least to a certain extent. You’d been acting like a spoiled brat this past month and your pregnancy wasn’t to blame. Mated or not, Negan deserved some kindness. Arat took pity on you, watching your conflicted expression with a mild look of triumphant. “Why don’t you just try it for the night? Who could it hurt to be happy?” She cocked her head to the side in question, pausing for a moment. "What’s Negan’s favorite meal?” She asked. 

“Steak and potatoes.” Your answer was instant, though you were confused how his favorite meal would somehow soothe this gut-wrenching guilt in the pit of your belly. Absentmindedly, you rubbed your distended belly.You’d try just about anything to rid the feeling.

“Perfect,” Arat’s hazel eyes twinkled as she leaned forward, your heads meeting as she whispered her devious ploy. “Sister, I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Isso significa que você é um ômega pobre. Negan merece mais. = It means, you're a poor omega. Negan deserves more.  
> miserável = miserable


	4. How It Pleases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i created an A/B/O Guide if you'd like to check it out, just scroll until you see it. it's just a quick refresher on my world dynamic. x

“You’ve spoiled me tonight, pet. Open,” Your mate commanded.

You did as you were told, accepting the delicate piece of meat onto your tongue and chewing, humming at the taste of the succulent steak. This night of submission hadn’t been as bad as you’d expected. Once you’d arrived home to your flat, you’d promptly got to work on dinner. You'd cooked his favorite steak—borderline bloody—and knelt by his side as he’d ate it all. All night he’d teased you with soft touches and during offered bites of his meal he’d brush the pad of his thumb across your lip in passing.

You swallowed the bite, grinning in thanks. 

“Have you had enough to eat?” Negan queried.

Your first instinct was to huff and brush him off, you were skilled in handling pregnant omegas and pups that it was almost an insult to ask. However, you'd promised Arat that you'd make an effort. You took a deep breath and pressed your face into his lap, mumbling “We’re all full.”

“I only want what’s best for our pups, ‘meg.” He reached for you, massaging the space behind your left ear until you leaned into his touch. 

“I know that, alpha.” You pressed a kiss to his palm before cupping it with your own and standing. “You take very good care of me, of everyone. Let me take care of you.”

He followed you towards the bathroom, exuding a quiet strength that never quite failed to impress you. And as you quickly undressed him you left kisses in your wake, letting the hot water steam the mirrors. When you were both bare, you stepped into the shower and he was right beside you, standing close under the shower spray. 

“Your dinner pleased me today,” He watched as you sunk to your knees, your hair darkening beneath the continuous streams of water. “Not the food, but the thought of it and your attention to detail. Your submission, pet. It pleased me.”

“I’m not done, my alpha. I want to worship you.” His cock hardened before your eyes and seemed to reach for you as you called for him through your mating bond. “I want to worship your cock, alpha. You gave me your seed and our pups, I-I want to express my gratitude. Would that please you?”

“Very much, mate.” He breathed, stepping forward so that the tip of his leaping cock brushed your lips. “Worship my cock.”

You moaned from your mate’s words, brushing your tongue gently along the leaking slit before enveloping it in a sucking kiss. Negan moaned quietly, threading his fingers in your hair as you took more of his length into your mouth, slightly brushing the base with your hand when you reached for his tight sac. You palmed it softly, marveling at his power to give life and to pleasure you so thoroughly. He was a generous lover and a powerful provider. 

“I love your cock, alpha.” With a sucking pop, you released him and met his dark, heady gaze under curtains of water. It’s given me so much,” You cupped your belly, listening to the soft thrumming of your babies heartbeats.

“Is that so, omega mine?” He stroked your chin, an unmistakable glint in his eyes as the smell of your arousal permeated the air. “It must be, I can smell your ripe cunt from here.”

Pressing kisses around the base of his cock, you poured your love and appreciation into each one, loving him the only way you knew how. Accepting him into your mouth, you savored the taste of him, musky vanilla that never failed to intoxicate you. He urged you to take him deeper and you did so, breathing through your nose and allowing him to softly rock his hips against your face. He was restrained, yet passionate, low oaths of what he swore to do if you only took more of him. 

His knot began to form beneath your tongue, the muskiness of him pre-cum consuming your senses as your head bobbed and he gripped your hair in a silent command. You attempted to swallow all he gave you, before he abruptly pulled back, releasing onto your face. His cum dripped from your chin, cascading onto your breasts in thick streams. He was marking you and the thought sent you spiraling into a hazy descent. Your slick inner walls constricted, the beginning of an orgasm overtaking you at the thought of your alpha staining you with his scent.

“God, Negan! Fuck!” In a quick maneuver, he lifted you into his arms, gripping your upper thighs in a brutal hold as he thrusted into your wet cunt. You accepted him easily, the delicious stretch of his member pulling you into your second orgasm as he reached for you through the mating bond. “Yes, alpha— _yes_!”

“Take my cock, mate. Look at me while I fuck your weeping cunt.” He ordered.

You hadn’t realized you’d closed your eyes until they snapped open, meeting his dark gaze and greedily observing him in his prime. He slammed into you, over and over, taking you ruthlessly with his domineering strength; and as you teetered on the edge of another release, he stopped. “I’m going to keep you on edge all night, my pet, and just when you think you’re ready to cum—think again.” He leaned forward, licking a line from your collarbone to your chin.

Breathlessly, you asked, “But have I pleased you, alpha?”

“Very much, pet.” He mouthed against your neck, inhaling deeply. You could feel his knot begin to form within you and you shivered in anticipation. “Now it’s my turn to worship you.”

Without another word he lifted you from the shower and carried you to bed. 


	5. How It Destroys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're nearing the end, my friends. x

It'd started with an inclination, slowly you'd untangled yourself from Negan's body and slipped from the bed, leaving him undisturbed. The dying rays of the sun had casted embers onto your skin as you walked along the courtyard, inhaling the wet forest; seeking _something_ to soothe the discomfort you'd felt.

_If you ever, so much as think, about stepping foot beyond the factory walls…I pray that Luna intervenes, Y/N, because I will destroy us both…_

Your mate’s words haunted you as you gained traction on the wet forest floor, hastily you dodged branches and vaulted over a fallen trunk. You were running out of time and the courtyard had been strangely empty when you’d noticed the hole in the fence. Noticed the discarded teddy bear, noticed Ted. “Luna, goddess above, help me…” You prayed.

Not once had you ever prayed to the goddess. Even as a little girl you’d been skeptical of the mythical entity that was said to have lived on the dark side of the moon. It had been passed down to your generation through wives tales that Luna, the moon goddess, had gifted some humans with the traits of her fallen sons. You were skeptic even from a young age but now, in your hour of need, you prayed that you’d find her. Goddess willing. 

“Myka!” You broke into a large clearing, the hunched figure of a small girl wringing a sob of relief from your throat. Desperately, you called to Negan through your mating bond. With the distance you’d run, you were skeptical, but you wanted him to know where you were, nonetheless. “You know you’re never to go beyond the fence. Never!” You hissed, shaking her slightly to stir her from her stupor. 

The mid-afternoon air held a slight chill and you hugged her close, hoping to stave off the cold. “Sorry,” Myka whispered in your ear, her small hands wound tight around your neck as you hoisted her into your arms, standing upright and quickly surveying the clearing. “He said that Arat was hurt; mommy has that name.” Her grip tightened. 

The hairs on the back of your neck rose, sensing the approaching alpha from the east. He’d heard her speak, his dark rumbling laughter sending sparks of anticipation down your spine. The wind shifted then, alerting you to another scent, but you paid it no mind as it appeared to be older.  Stale. You briefly entertained the idea of running, but you knew with Myka’s extra weight and the alpha’s superiority you wouldn’t make it far.

“Little alpha, close your eyes,” You ordered her, “No matter what happens, don’t open your eyes.”

Again you called for Negan through your mating bond, but as luck would have it, you were too far from the factory. No one was coming for you.

The thought strangely excited you, it’d been many moons since you’d released the beast. With a growl on your part, the stranger emerged. He stood tall and sinister against the shadows of the trees with a wolfish grin. “Hello, ‘meg. I’ve heard much about you,” He tipped an imaginary hat, “but I’ve come for the girl, you see.”

“Is she your mate?” You took another step in his direction, his gray eyes following the movement with a smirk.

“More-like leverage,” He shrugged. 

“Then over my lifeless carcass,” Baring your teeth, you prepared to pounce. The scent of the blood in his veins was an almost aphrodisiac to you as you pictured the warm liquid filling your mouth once you sank your teeth into the soft flesh of his throat. “But I have to tell you, asshole, you’ve underestimated my form.”

Heat stretched across your skin and the sound of Myka’s screaming drowned out your senses. Hunger. But as you charged forward, a mass of fur breezed past your right shoulder. Anger. Coursing, hot anger flashed in your veins. Someone had taken your kill right from under your nose. The roar you released was defining, vibrating low in your throat. The triplets kicked in your stomach, restless and agitated. 

Chaos.

“ _Avó_ , what’s happening?” Myka sobbed, her nose scrunching. “I s-smell something funny.”

“Pup, quiet!” You commanded, your eyes roaming the sight of the large wolf, bordering the size of a horse, feasting on a twitching corpse. At the sound of your voice, the wolf grizzled and shook, sending blood across the clearing and onto you and Myka.

“I’m scared,” She whimpered.

Despite the situation, you snorted, “You shouldn’t be.”

The wolf grinned, cocking its head before it spoke, “Hello, dear sister.”

“Brother,” You sneered in greeting. “I could have handled that.”

With a wave of your hand, you shifted and pounced. 


	6. How It Forgives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, so this story took a turn and i was like damn, we doing fantasty? i guess we are...

“I see you stopped swallowing that poison, sister.” He dodged you swiftly, his pupils appreciatively roaming your silver coat and haunches. “Beautiful,” He commented, “a blessing from our Luna.”

“I see you’re still a reckless asshole, brother.” You quipped, dropping into a crouch and tensing your muscles. You were still reeling, but above all else, he’d stolen _your_ kill. “You call this form a blessing?”

“Pregnant with pups,” Your brother jokingly chided. “I guess some alpha finally made you his bitch, and here I thought you were against the _lycan_ agenda.”

With a loud yip, you lunged, nipping at one of his front legs before he rebounded, skirting around the clearing. 

“Bitch is a bad word, _deslocador_.” Myka shouted. “Mommy says so!”

“I tire of our games, sister,” Your brother broke from his crouch and trotted past you, tongue lolling from his mouth. “I wish to meet your charge. What did she call me?”

“A shifter,” You answered, shifting back to your human form and adjusting your dress into place. The oddity that was your life. You’d yet to figure out where your clothes disappeared to before they regenerated back onto your body. Some had called it Luna’s gift of camouflage.

“They still teach of us in schools?” He grinned, still in his wolf form, dropping to a low bow in front of Myka. "Hello, little one, my name is Eli.”

“Myka,” Wiping her tears, she regarded his wolf form curiously. “Can I touch his fur, _Avó_?”

Eli gave a bark-ish laugh, “She seems to recover quickly, doesn’t she, sister? She reminds me of you when you were young, prior to the dead rising, of course.” He added.

“No,” Taking Myka’s hand, you started from the direction you’d originally came, “we have to be going. Your father and _Alfa_ are going to be very upset that you left the factory, Myka. I’m very upset that you left, you could have been seriously hurt by him…” You trailed, glancing at the now corpse.

“You had nothing to do with this, right?” You asked your brother.

Eli’s expression darkened. He was the spitting image of you and your siblings. It almost hurt to look at your twin. “Sister, you wound me. I’m only here because my mate is close, our bond is almost nearly severed and I’m having trouble locating her.” He hummed softly, eyes identical to yours, lightening, “or _him_. I’m not picky.”

“Elderberry,” You nodded. “They must be a long term user.”

“Yes, but then I hear you calling for me.” He bypassed you quickly, lifting a blood-spattered Myka onto his hip. “You’ve been blocking me through our litter bond for years.”

“I’m sorry,” You had nothing to say but how you felt. Sorrow. You’d missed your only living brother. Quickly you circled back to the clearing and quickly severed the head of the unknown alpha. “My community is a hierarchy, safe, and sheltered. I’m sure you’ve seen it in passing. Come meet my mate. He can help you.” You urged.

“Only because I’ve missed my _younger_ sister.” He ribbed, following your path as Myka babbled on and asked questions about shifters. 

Shifters were an extreme oddity, known to have not one, but two _lycan-x_ genes attached to their chromosomes. You couldn’t blame her for her curiosity, despite the pain it caused you to answer. 

“Only by three seconds,” You quipped. “Yes, Myka, for lack of better words I am a wolf—”

Your brother huffed, tickling Myka until she giggled. “Er, the term is slightly offensive to us, Myka love. I like that other work you used, what was it?”

“ _Deslocador,”_ She chirped.

You started to speak again, absentmindedly studying the severed head. He was unfamiliar and blonde, you’d never seen him around the factory before. “The full moon doesn’t change us—”

“It just makes us thirsty for violence and human flesh,” Eli interjected.

“That is so cool,” Myka crooned. “I can’t wait to tell my sisters and rub it in their stinky faces. I got to see two shifters and a dead head.”

“Tell me what is so _cool_ about anything that I’m witnessing.” Simon hissed, halting all three of you in your steps. Stepping from the line of trees that circled the factory, you found your mate and Simon standing ominously near the hole in the fence. “Here, pup. _Now_ ,” He commanded.

“Your father, pup?” Eli asked, letting her down.

“Yup,” She answered, popping the -p. “I’m in trouble.”

With quiet footsteps, Myka padded forth, stopping just short of Negan’s stoic frame. She tugged on his shirt tail. “I’m sorry, _Alfa_ , don’t be mad at _Avó_. I left when I shouldn’t, but then Eli saved me.” She softly spoke, her little head hung.

“Eli?” Negan crouched low to meet her gaze and pulled her close, wiping a congealed bit of blood from her nose. “Who should I be mad at then?” He asked her quietly.

“I’m sensing some tension,” Eli coughed.

“Shh,” You hissed.

Myka turned in his arms and pointed to the head. “The bad man,” She whispered. “He lied and said mommy was in trouble. He took me deeper into the woods before I could scream.”

“There was no-one at the gate when I noticed the hole in the fence,” You softly admitted, meeting Negan’s soft eyes. “I panicked and ran. I’m very sorry.” You apologized.

“I’m indebted to both of you,” Simon crossed the clearing, snatching the head from your arms and shaking Eli’s hand. “Did he say anything else?”

“I only came when my sister called through our bond. Pure chance,” Eli admitted. “Though he talked extensively of this Arat with a sense of detachment, I assume your wife and the pup’s mother? He didn’t seem to know her, only knew of her.”

“Why don’t we all get cleaned up and discuss this at dinner. I’m sure Arat would like to hear this.” Negan finally spoke, finally addressing you. “Come, omega mine.”

Eagerly you rushed into his arms, feeling his heartbeat thrum steadily under your ear. You reached hesitantly through your mating bond, touching energies with his own. He was luke-warm but the moment he touched yours— _a silkened heat_. “I’m sorry, alpha mine.”

“All is forgiven, my moon.” He clutched your hand in his own, bringing his lips to softly brush your bruised knuckles. “But we have much to discuss,” Negan promised.

Together, you vaulted over the fence.


	7. How It Claims

A game of pretending.

“Don’t speak,” Negan softly pressed a calloused finger to your lip, the digit coming away with blood. “Let me bathe you.”

Your whole life had been a game of pretending, and you were partially to blame. The shame and the threat of being an outcast even within your own kind had driven you to the brink. Where the truth ended, lies blurred. You’d gotten so good at pretending that you almost believed them, too.

With a sigh of an agreement, you let him lead you into the bathroom. 

Outing your entire past could wait for another hour. 

Gradually the tub filled with warm water, the bathroom slowly steaming and enveloping you in the intoxicating scent of vanilla and lavender as you shed your bloody clothes. Feeling weary, you submit to him as he wiped your face with a warm, wet rag, his other hand firmly gripping your waist as he slowly cleaned you in the moonlit bathroom. 

“I love you, Negan.” Nuzzling the place where his heartbeat, you reached through your mating bond, pushing the feeling. “You have to know that with every step I took from you, it pained me.”

“Y/N,” He sighed deeply, an unmistakable look in eyes, but still you persisted. 

“No, you have to know,” You pleaded, an unfamiliar feeling rising in your throat. For once, you wanted nothing but truth between you and your mate, “I love you, Negan. I do. Mind, body, and soul bond. I was afraid before, I thought that the factory was just another Summerland. I thought that hiding behind pain would be better than standing at my mate's side. But after tonight, after being on the other side of that fence..." You shook your head in thought, "Tell me you know that I never meant to undermine your authority, please. That I never meant to leave you.” Overcome with emotion, a single tear fell. 

You loved him, you really did.

Love was merely an optional factor in a mating bond but somewhere along the plot, you'd come to see him as more than your mate. On a human level, he was the love of your life. 

“Light of my life,” He settled you with a warm look of amusement, “I love you, too.”

His lips roughly claimed yours, the warmness of his tongue parting your lips and seeking your tongue. With a poise that warmed you, his hands traveled the expanse of your curves, kneading and softly stroking your exposed flesh. You returned the effort in kind, drawing patterns across where you could reach. Touching and consuming him. He was slick beneath your fingertips from the perspiration in the room as he claimed you, owned you in its entirety. 

“Undress me,” He commanded against your lips. Without an ounce of hesitation, you made quick work of his shirt, dropping to your knees to undo the buckle of his belt and zipper. “So eager for my cock, little mate?”

You mewled at his teasing, tugging his jeans quickly down his legs and enveloping the slick head of his cock into your mouth. He tasted of his usual vanilla, the tanginess of his pre-cum dancing across your tongue as you lapped at the head.

“That’s it, ‘meg.” His fist tightened in your hair, guiding you along his length. “Fuck me with your mouth, Y/N. _Harder_.” Saliva dripped from the corner of your mouth in an effort to keep the pace your mate demanded as you took him down your throat, holding him there and tonguing his heavy sac with a groan. 

You felt him grow heavy against your tongue, swelling and preparing to release down your throat when he pulled back abruptly. “We can’t continue to make this a habit,” You pouted, watching as he sunk beneath the sudsy water with a small smirk. 

“Ride me, mate.” Eagerly you stood from where you kneeled to straddle him in the water, his hands pouring cups of warm water along your back and stomach. Much in the same, his energy warmed you through the mating bond, enveloping yours and hazily pulsing with a sultry undertone. You rose up onto your haunches, holding his firmly at the base before lowering down onto his cock, inch by aching inch.

It didn’t matter how many times your mate had fucked you, the feeling of his broad head stretching your quivering cunt never failed to draw a cry from your trembling lips. The moonlight streaked your bare, soapy body in brush strokes as you fucked him, grinding your pelvis and rocking your hips as he gripped your waist and caressed your swollen middle. 

“You’re cumming already?” Negan chuckled arrogantly, feeling the fluttering around his cock as he flexed his hips on your downward stroke, nudging your cervix. “I can feel your heat gripping me, omega mine. Give me your heat.”

You came with a sharp cry, your cunt walls clamping around his cock and the knot in your tummy severing as you flooded his cock with your release. 

“There it is,” He sighed. “My mate’s heat, her essence.”

“My alpha,” You sighed in kind, sagging against his chest as best as you could with your stomach. “I live for you.”

“My moon,” He hushed you, pressing a kiss to your hairline. Teasingly, he whispered, “My little shifter. You are my purpose, my person, and my place will always be by your side, protecting you.” He cupped your belly. “Protecting them.”

“I love being pregnant with your pups, alpha. It makes me feel owned. _Claimed and fulfilled_ ,” You moaned, feeling as his hardened cock within you, twitched at your words. “Please, can I have your knot, alpha. Fuck me with it, please.” 

“I love when you beg for my not, ‘meg. It gets my cock so hard. Feel me,” He rocked his hips, gripping you tightly as he began to fuck up into your warm walls, “feel this. Touch your breasts while your mate fucks your cunt.” He barked.

“Oh, Luna.” Moaning at the crude command, you grasped your aching breasts and plucked at the peaked tips, rolling them and kneading as his eager, dark eyes followed every moment. You were floating but his grip kept you tethered, the center of your being shifting to between your legs where his shaft began to thicken. 

“I’m going to cum, ‘meg. Are you ready for your mate’s seed?” 

“Yes,” Head lolling, you own hips began to quicken, urging him to fuck you deeper. “Claim me, alpha. Rut me,” You moaned.

The water sloshed against the side of the tube in his haste, your mate reaching for you in earnest through the bond as he pushed his knot into your dripping sex; rutting and growling as he spilled into your walls.

Entangled in his embrace, you were warm.


	8. How It Kills

Negan had requested a late, outdoor dinner beneath the full moon. A low table spread placed between blades of grass and decorated with elderflowers as was customary in the old culture. A celebration dinner for a warrior’s welcome. The whole thing made you scoff, your brother was no warrior. Still, your mate had insisted.

“Puppy, go fetch!” The sound of children cooing greeted you at the door, shortly followed by soft footsteps and the smell of baby powder. It was past there bedtime. Arat was usually strict on that matter, but you knew that tonight was a special exception. 

“Small child, I am a shifter,” Your brother’s wolf form huffed, “speak of me as such.”

“They do not know, brother,” Stopping by his side you briefly ran your fingers through his soft pelt, admiring the moonlight catching between the individual strands. “What can you expect of non-shifters?” Rubbing Carolina’s cheek affectionately, you took her hand and pressed it to your brother’s side. “Like this, little one. Softly.”

“Pretty,” She cooed. 

“Impressive, may I?” Negan stepped from your side, hand poised with a look of increased concentration. 

“I hear you are the alpha of all alphas,” Eli spoke. “As you wish, brother.”

“Spare me the sentiment,” You huffed, leaving them in favor of following your nose. “This spread is impressive,” You nodded to Arat in greeting, taking a piece of grilled chicken from a platter. This was technically your second dinner of the night, but you were ravenous. Maybe it was all the running you’d done. Or the nervousness. Probably, the sex, too. “Impressive for such late notice, too.”

Arat scoffed, “You sit here and comment on the spread, while your shapeshifting brother does party tricks  for the children.” 

“Hmm, you’re surprised that I, Y/N, have kept yet another thing from my past, a secret?” Sighing at her expectant expression, you continued on to make Negan a plate. “Where's Simon?”

She gave you a look of annoyance but took the bait nonetheless. “He’s giving Myka her bath, he should be out soon enough. So despite everything and the threat of something hanging over my head,” Her voice dropped suggestively, a hand batting at thin air. “Did my plan work?”

“What plan?” Your brother trotted by, literally butting his head into the conversation with two infants hanging off his back. Negan followed with Eden cradled in his arms. The very sight made your heart swell uncomfortably. In due time, you’d have your own pups to manage. He’d be a great father, you knew it.

“Oh, it worked.” Arat sang knowingly, gesturing to her girls and plating fruit for them to nibble on. “Pups, leave the shifter alone and eat.”

“Listen to your mother and you may get a bedtime story out of me sometime soon,” Eli soothed at their whining, shifting to his human form and placing them beside Arat. He took the place on your left, plating a large piece of chicken and nudging you softly. “We know of some epic tales, don’t we, sister?”

“With the most tragic endings, brother.” You met his gaze evenly.

"You’re scared aren’t you? Scared of what they might think of us when they find out of Summerland?” Eli glowed hot through the bond, his eyes the same shade of yours, hardening in kind. Beside you, Negan pulsed a steady comfort. Together, they comforted you. “Your mate doesn’t seem flaky to me, sister, these people seem to be your pack.”

“Summerland?” Simon emerged from the factory with Myka on his hip. When she noticed you, she squirmed in his arms until he let her down so that she could run to you. She settled in your lap, mindful of your belly with a soft hum of content. 

Eli was right. Secrets or not, they were your pack. 

“ _Avó_ , Summerland is where we go when we die.” Myka cocked her head innocently, regarding you with hazel eyes that made your chest ache. “You’re not dying, are you?” She cupped your middle, “I’d like to meet my cousins before you go.”

“I’m not dying, little alpha.” You lowly assured her. 

“Summerland? We speak of our heaven when my pup was snatched from beneath our noses, and your mate's life was in jeopardy?" Simon turned to Negan with an expectant expression, taking his place beside Arat. “Does this have something to do with the head in the basement, because I’d like to address the breach. We’ve heard Myka’s side, but it seems Y/N has left some things of her past unmentioned that need be addressed.”

You understood his sharp exterior,  you'd come to find that while he didn't express it, Simon loved his pack wholeheartedly. And that included you. 

“We were born a set of triplets, but it was clear from the beginning that our dynamic was different,” You started. 

“Mixed triplets,” Negan confirmed. 

“Eli and I were identical but, um, Kage was a spare.” You barked a bitter laugh. “That’s always how he referred to himself, a spare, an oddity. After the dead rose we were fine for some time, my brothers and I…”

“And our mother. We were fine until our mother died,” Sensing your discomfort, Eli continued where you’d begun to drift off. “Our father died when we were young, so she was all we knew. She'd left while we were asleep, and the morning we awoke we just knew something was different. She’d gone out to find food and never came back...”

“Where’d your mama go, _Avó_?” Myka blinked sleepily.

“To Summerland, little alpha. To the real Summerland,” You soothed.

“When we found her, it shattered out bond.” Eli stared, unseeing into the dark forest. When he sensed your stare, he met your own gaze with one of regret and torment. “We were all alphas, each of us felt that we could lead the pack…”

You turned to Negan with what could only be described as this twisted smile of irony, “Remember when I said that an alpha killed my brothers? It was Kage, the oldest.”

“The overbearing, abusive asshole with the God complex?” Negan drawled.

“The same one,” You nodded. “He took Finn’s life that night in a grief-stricken duel.”

“I don’t really blame him so much for that one, sister.” Eli rolled his eyes heavenward, irises reflecting the moon. “It’s what he did afterward that I’ll never be able to forgive.” A pause. “Summerland is on the east coast, on the border of here and what used to be North Carolina, they reconstructed an old boardwalk with a wooden roller coaster and carnival games into a _market_ run by alphas. Call it what you want, a sick sense of humor, but they named it after Summerland for the fact that it was supposed to be an alpha's paradise. Kage had heard of it word of mouth so we headed there on some stupid whim that we’d be safe and valued.” He spat. 

“I hated that word, _valued_ , but he was older than all of us and we knew of nothing else. We were only fifteen, but he spoke of our lives in value. The remaining, younger triplets, Kai and Riley, they were only thirteen.”

“That should have been our first clue,” You harshly interjected. “He sold us on the night we arrived, for a chance at…” 

Eli gave you a look. “For power, little sister.” 

“Yes, well, that seems to be an alpha’s downfall.” Negan pulled you to his side, mindful of the sleeping children that had drifted to sleep during the discussion in both of your arms, and began to rub soft circles across your lower back. He’d remained silent this entire conversation, but you’d felt his eyes carefully studying your features. “At first, they made us recruit humans to fight in the pits. I hated it, we all did, but Kage told us to know our place, to be thankful that we didn’t have his job.”

“His job?” Arat queried.

“A hired alpha,” You answered in unison.  

“Sometimes he’d take us with him on kills, to remind us of our place.” She gave you a sad smile in return, but you gave it no mind. You didn’t want her pity. “Then we got older and he started to get even bigger assignments, some that would take him across the country. He’d been grooming us, and we hadn’t even realized it. We worked on kills until…until…” You stumbled over your words, unsure of how to voice what you'd done. 

“Until Kai and Riley died,” Eli blinked, the skin of his face morphing and shifting to reveal scarred and mutilated skin. Skin that mirrored your own and that you’d hid well. “We’re shifters so it’s easy to hide our pasts, Y/N and I, we could look in the mirror and at least pretend.” He shrugged. His skin smoothing and for lack of better terms, normalizing. 

“They couldn’t pretend, and it got to them. We could tell, but we weren’t a pack anymore. It was every pup for themselves. They got sloppy on their last assignment and it cost them the kill. Kage killed them for that. Not on purpose, I assume, but their beating went a little too far that time.”

Eli paused a moment, letting the reality of your past sink in. Your painful, degrading, and disgusting past. You hugged Myka tighter to your chest, thinking of her strong bond with her sisters. You envied that. 

“I’ve given it some thought, Simon. My sister and I, we don’t like to speak of our past. It’s very hard for us to face, especially because we all look alike. We’re a constant reminder of our tormentor.” He gave you a knowing look. “She ran from me that night we killed Kage and never looked back." A long pause. "But we tell you this because it seems useful in your case.” 

Simon cocked a brow, studying both you and Eli with an intense expression, “An alpha is able to penetrate your walls, lure your pup from her home in the dead of night, and knows your mate’s name? He’s been watching you, Simon, this was his assignment. You, not Arat.” Eli declared. 

“He did have the look of a trained alpha,” You confirmed softly, catching on to your brother’s theory. “If he knew Arat’s name and knew of the rotation schedule for the fence, he’d been watching you for a while.” You turned your gaze outward to the fence, thinking of the countless places to watch and observe.

“Your best bet is to find whoever in this factory has a grudge on you,” Eli pointed at Simon, “and go from there. They’d have to have traveled several days to even get to Summerland, all business inquiries are done in person.”

“The point is, whoever did this wanted you to suffer, Simon,” You spoke, swallowing thickly. “An alpha is nothing without their mate. I should know, they were my specialty.”

“They called her the 'taker of mates',” Eli quietly confirmed.  


	9. How It Searches

The following week, you sat in your usual spot beside your mate's feet, nibbling on a platter of fruit while Negan worked diligently on the newest improvements to the fencing schedule. Life had gone on seemingly uneventful and with little disturbance since Myka's incident in the woods. Other than having a wolf walk the halls, life went pretty much back to normal. Eli had agreed to stay at the Sanctuary, citing that his mate was in close quarters and he needed to be near for the birth of your pups. Uncle duties, you recall, groaning at the thought.

“I’m sorry, my moon. I’m neglecting you, aren’t I?” Negan’s question broke your inner musings, and he shifted, putting his pen down to smooth his fingers through your hair. “How was this morning’s ultrasound?”

“Two boys and one girl,” You smiled softly, placing your hand where you felt a soft fluttering. You were only two months into your pregnancy but the gestation period for a pregnant individual with the _Lycan-x_ gene was only six months. “Carson thinks they’ll be born in the fall.” You purred beneath his touch, arching your neck so that his hands rested just so. 

Moments later, a scratching at the door pulled you two apart, you with an annoyed huff and Negan with a slight grin. “I enjoy having your family around, ‘meg. My pack is bigger.” You resist the urge to roll your eyes. Such an alpha. 

“Go away, Eli.” You spoke softly, knowing that your brother was avidly listening at the door. 

The door swung open anyway, the head of a wolf peaking through the cracked door. Eli persisted, trotting forth, “I cannot, sister, I have news of my elusive mate.”

“You do?” Negan helped you from your perch, settling you comfortably into his lap as you both regarded the wolf figure of your brother. He looked cramped, even in Negan’s plush office.

“Yes, I’m sure that she’s been on this floor.” He seemed clearly frustrated, his nose close to the ground as he traced the circumference of the office. “I just can’t seem to find her.”

“Her?” You questioned, yesterday Eli was sure his mate was male. “Are you sure this time?”

“She smells feminine, sister. Like oranges and some type of flower, I think.” You felt sympathy for your brother. It’d taken you this long, but you now realized the importance of having a mate. They balanced you, brought you peace when no one else could. “She smells borderline sterile, I can't explain it. Like a hospital, almost. She’s been on suppressants for years, it seems.”

You felt, rather than saw your mate’s hands intertwine around your abdomen. The babies kicked at his nearness, seeking his touch. Negan pressed a soft kiss to your ear, mumbling into it, “I can’t imagine what I’d do without your scent, mate.” He took a deep breath. “Like carefully spun sugar and lilac.”

You caught the tail end of your brother leaving the room from behind hooded eyes. His hind leg kicking the door shut on his way out. 

“What do I smell like, Y/N?” Warm hands traced the curve of your hip, dipping along the swell of your ass and coming to rest on your parted thighs. They traveled indecently high, pulling the hemline of your dress further up to expose the tops of your legs. “Tell me.”

You took a deep breath, inhaling his essence, “Like warm vanilla, and musk.” You moaned at his teasing strokes before he pushed you forward and off his lap, the sound of his jeans shifting filled your ear as you eagerly worked to push your sodden panties down your leg. “You taste like it, too.” You moaned. 

He bent you over the desk in hurried movements, mindful of your belly as he grasped your hips, rolling his forward as his cock began to invade the slick entrance of your sex. You trembled, enveloped in his tight grip and scent as he stretched you, the base of his cock already stretching to form his knot. 

“I love it when you rut me,” Your eyes rolled heavenward, the broad head of his cock nudging your womb as he snapped his hips forward, bottoming out and fucking you into submission. “My Alpha.” You swore. 

He reached through your bond, teasing you as the heat between your legs blossomed and the fire in your belly festered. You were floating between this world and the next, blissfully unaware to everything else as your Alpha claimed you. The urge to pull him close, to submit, is almost too much to ignore.

“You want my mark, don’t you, ‘meg?” Your keening wail is your mate’s only response as your hips quicken to meet his pace, the wet slapping of your mating filling the room. 

“Bite me, mark me,” You extended your neck, the tip of his nose immediately coming forth to trace the column of your throat. “I need your mark, Alpha.”

“Here?” He tapped your first marking, the action alone causing your inner walls to clamp tightly around his cock. Negan chuckled arrogantly, the action minced with a groan as you felt him twitch in kind. “I think my mate is ready for her knot.”

You submitted to him, arching your back and neck to give him access to where you wanted him the most. The rush of pain and pleasure that shudders through your form when his teeth sink into your neck is enough to push you over the edge. Distantly, the sound of Negan’s grunting fills your ear, the wetness and pain of your bite a comforting reminder that he’s with you—connected to you as he bottoms out, thrusting his knot into your quivering walls. Firmly wedged into your sex, he stilled, retracting his teeth and licking the wound clean as his release warms you from the inside. 

Cupping your middle, he promised, “What you want, I’ll always provide.” 

“I know,” The pain is a pleasant reminder that you’re owned, something you delight in. “I’m safe with you, always warm.” You assured him.

He settled back into the chair, his knot still firmly wedged into your sex where it would stay until it relented. “You should know, my love,” You began, “that life can’t possibly get any better than it is now. I have my pups and I have you.”

“Do you think so?” He hummed, absentmindedly tracing the new marking on your neck.

“Yes,” You nodded, snuggling closer against his chest, “I do. For a long time, I think I ran from this because I thought that I didn’t deserve it.  I had killed the mates of so many others, I just couldn't possibly fathom the thought of Luna giving me such a kind and generous mate. Thank you for not coddling me and understanding my past.”

“For you, I’d give anything,” He promised, the pups kicked excitedly where his palm laid, almost as if the pups could sense their father's touch. “I’d destroy entire packs if it meant I got to live another day to see you. Anything, Y/N. You deserve it.”

A thought formed in your head, just the smallest inclination, but it was enough. You grinned, turning your cheek and meeting your mate’s gaze bashfully from under your eyelashes. “Can we go beyond the fence? Pretty, please?”

His hands paused, “You don’t play fair, mate.”

The knocking at the door broke both of you from your banter and you rose to move from his lap, attempting to adjust your bottoms. He held you firmly in place despite your protest, pushing his desk chair forward to cover your lower halves where you were still connected.

“Come,” He summoned.

After a delayed second, Alison meekly poked her head through the door and at your goading she stepped forward with her hands clasped. “Alpha Negan, you wanted to see me?”

You tuned them out as a general habit. This was Negan’s business, not yours and besides, your energy was waning. You shut your eyes, enjoying the scent of vanilla and the faint smell of citrus. Your nose wrinkled in thought. Sour lemons. Your eyes fluttered open, taking in Alison’s gaunt cheeks and dull eyes as she spoke. 

You blinked sluggishly, letting all the pieces fall into place. Luna was strange, you thought. And my, oh my, how she worked in mysterious ways. “Alison, honey. Would you like some lemonade? You seem parched.” You interjected.

You could feel Negan’s curious gaze, though you completely ignored it. “I have this special recipe.” You promised, “You’ll love it.”

She turned her sheepish gaze in your direction, nodding hesitantly, "If Alpha permits it."

Distantly, you questioned, who had broken your brother's mate?


	10. How It Hunts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let us see how this goes, my loves. new content every Wednesday & Saturday. x
> 
> p.s. sorry for the delayed posts.

The wind in your hair; the soft, wet grass between your toes and the earthy smell of evergreen.

It’s your own personal version of Summerland.

It’d taken another week of pleading and promises, but your mate had finally relented, and for that, you were grateful. Long ago, the forest had been your only source of comfort. It was the simplicity of the woods that had first drawn you into its embrace. Beneath the thick coverage of trees, there was nothing but Luna and all her creations. No one to force you to kill or beat you within an inch of your life. Just this. Just being. 

“You look beautiful, mate.” Negan’s large hands cupped your middle as he pressed himself firmly against your back. You felt every inch of his warmth. His strength. Your ownership. “Like Luna personified.” He paused. “What are our rules?”

“Don’t go past the stream. Listen for danger and play to your strengths.” The nervous energy in your belly is only a small indicator of how excited you are. You barely resist the urge to rise onto the balls of your feet and launch yourself into the thick forestry.

Of course, Negan noticed, dropping his hands to his side with a soft chuckle. “You have a thirty-second head start before I catch you.” His words hold a knowing truth that trickled wickedly from his tongue, and the thought of your impending capture seems to make your heart sing faster. 

Without another word, you launched yourself between two large oak trees, the adrenaline in your veins bursting and crackling as you do. There’s a rush that you can’t explain, the wind in your ears is the only thing that you can concentrate on as your human feet carry you further across the terrain. You’d promised Negan that you wouldn’t shift to keep the playing field fair. You would have agreed to any stipulation if it meant you could stretch your legs. 

It doesn’t take him long to catch you. With your belly rapidly growing, you’d admittedly become slower. You’re more than okay with that, the idea of what he’ll do when he catches you, has you reeling in anticipation. 

You intentionally slow, coming to a fast walk as you arrived at the stream that dissected the woods. The same stream that Negan had first rutted you the night you’d run from him. The mid-afternoon sun is warm on your bare skin as you lifted your dress over your head, leaving you naked and yearning for your mate’s arrival. 

He approached from the east, his footsteps barely detectable and as you took a hesitant step back, his words made you pause, “Run and the consequences will be worse for you.”

You stilled, your nipples hardening as you waited for his command. 

“Kneel,” He commanded, though you were falling onto your knees before the words had barely left his mouth. “Present yourself for your mate.”

You fell forward onto your hands, spreading your thighs as he approached. He was glorious at that moment. He’d removed his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans sometime since you’d left him. While he circled your vulnerable frame, you inhaled his intoxicating scent — musky vanilla with just a hint of wet earth. 

“What do you want?”

“Your knot, Alpha. Please,” You weren’t above begging, and as the wind caressed your bare sex, you arched deeper into his teasing touch. 

He pressed between your thighs without another word, a single finger trailing across the inseam of your leg. The delicate touch is enough to send you mewling and arching into his hand. 

“I promised you anything, ‘meg.” The sound of his zipper lowering, followed by the warm head of his cock nudging your swollen folds seems to consume you. It’s all you can concentrate on, all you can want. He stretches your opening, the sweet sting of pain a welcomed sensation as he gripped your hips and thrust forward, filling you. “Always so wet for your mate. Such a good omega.” He purred.

Your head dropped forward, processing the fullness in your sex. Negan’s hand found your clit as he fucked you with thick strokes, pushing you further towards the brink. The wetness dripped down your legs in copious amounts as he quickened, his hips slapping against your ass. Your arms buckled with the force of his thrusts, sending you sprawling onto your forearms and face first into the dirt. 

“Alpha, alpha.” You chanted his title like a sweet prayer, begging him for faster, harsher thrusts as the inner walls of your sex quickened.

In a quick maneuver, you found yourself on your side. Negan's long frame cradled your own as he lifted your leg to gain a broader angle. His knot formed the same time his canines extended, pressing against the soft skin of your neck. He released his seed deep into your clenching cunt, filling you of his entirety, the pleasure and heat exploding in the pit of your gut as he does. 

Negan stays deep within you, a bruising grip on your upper thigh. With his teeth still deeply embedded within the flesh of your neck, he trailed the same hand down between your legs, brushing your distended clit. You jumped at the sensation, sensitive in the aftermath of your coupling. 

The firm circles he rubbed into the sensitive bundle of nerves sends renewed shocks of heat into your core. Together with the sting of his marking, they create an intoxicating cocktail.

He retracted, growling into the nape of your neck, “Who owns you? Who fucks this weeping cunt?"

You come to the edge of oblivion quickly, your release almost painful as you cry out his name with completition. He whispered sweet promises that dripped like molasses from his lips as you came apart in his hands once more.

You were utterly his, so thoroughly loved and entirely owned. The thought flooded you, bringing tears to your eyes. There wasn’t anything that could change that. Take away the security only your mate could provide. “Keep me warm?” You asked.

Quietly, he assured, “Always, mate.” 


	11. How It Revolts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're nearing the end, my friends, it's been a pleasure. x
> 
> edit: i hope this makes sense. i’m wrapping up a lot in this chapter.

The factory is an unwavering presence high above the treetops, giving off an air of fortitude and strength that so closely mirrored the admired traits of your mate. The triplets kicked in your stomach, the action bringing your hand to cup and soothe the pups. Above your head, a hawk called out to its companion, sharply diving and coming to rest upon the chain link fence that surrounded the Sanctuary.

Your head cocked, studying the birds carefully.

“Stop.” Negan turned inquisitively towards you. “Something isn’t right. Do you see the birds? Where are the guards?”

The pups kicked harder against your hand.

“It’s late,” He acknowledged. “But you’re right. Shift changes shouldn’t take more than a handful of minutes.”

Your attempt to slip your hand free is futile. Instead, Negan’s grip tightened, pulling you closer to his chest. You can’t seem to shake the sense of foreboding and it’s only when an agonized scream rips through the dead of night do you realize what’s wrong. A faint chanting follows the noise as if it had been waiting for its cue. It came from the complete opposite direction of where your brother’s scream had originated.

“Negan, let me go. Eli’s my pack brother,” You argued, struggling in his grasp. His expression hardened as your efforts increased. “Go help Simon. Whatever this is, he needs you, and Eli needs me.”

“You think I’m going to leave you with a possible threat hanging over our heads.” A snarl ripped from his throat as he dragged you just centimeters from his face. Your noses brushed, silently warring with the bonds that connected you to him. 

“Fine,” You yielded.

You vaulted over the fence with Negan quickly on your heels, blindly following your instincts into the underbelly of the factory. The cold air brushed goosebumps along your skin as you entered the cellar, the smell of rust and mildew heavy in the air. 

“Eli,” You called out.

You followed his soft whine, rounding a corner to find your brother clutching Alison’s lifeless body amidst flyers and upturned boxes.

“What happened?” Negan rushed to his side, checking her pulse. “How much elderflower have you been slipping into her drink?”

“No more than you recommended,” Your brother’s voice broke, heavy with turmoil. You could never understand the pain of losing a mate, watching them slip from your arms and into Luna’s. It was merely an observation you’d made hundreds of times before; it felt odd to watch the very same thing happen to your brother—too cliche.

“What is this place?” You toed a discarded flyer. “Eli, focus so we can help Alison.” You snapped. 

“I found her like this,” He admitted. “Amongst all this.”

“ **Alpha property. Servitude to Omegas. Betas enslaved**.” You read aloud, brow furrowed. “I only smell humans—a revolt?”

Negan appeared unbothered, rolling Alison onto her side as she retched, checking the contents of her vomit. “Revolts come and go with the phases of the moon and each time we subdue and crush the ones who refuse to follow the hierarchy. ‘Meg, this is the new world order, and it's not going anywhere.”

“Yes,” You relent, fingers tracing the outline of a leash sketched atop the words, “but this leash makes me think…”

Your sharp mind instantly seeks what you want to find, remembering the brief conversation you’d had with Dwight months before. _Alphas. Pretty soon they’ll have us walking around on leashes._

“She has too much acetylsalicylic acid in her system,” Negan quickly deduced, “she’ll need time to get it out of her system. She'll be fine, though.”

“How could Dwight know that I was slipping her elderflowers?” Eli shook his head once you’d shared your assumption that Dwight was the one behind all this. “That doesn’t make any sense. Dwight is a Beta. She took them herself Y/N; she’s too far gone.”

“We’ll work with her, brother.” You quickly assured him. “If he’s brainwashed her then we’ll undo it all. Negan, go. We’ll be fine.”

The chanting from earlier had become a dull roar, and while Betas could do no significant damage, there wasn’t a way to tell how deep this deception went. A group of Alphas willing to challenge Negan to his position could just as easily be involved. 

Eli stood. “I’m going with you. While I have my doubts, that bastard might be responsible for this. Before you kill anyone—I need answers.” His expression hardened, jaw tightening as he barely repressed a snarl. 

“I’ll stay with her,” You assured them both, promising, “I won’t leave this room, and I’ll kill anyone who comes through that door.”

They left quickly, Negan placing a bruising kiss upon your lips in passing followed by a soft warning. Who were you to disobey your Alpha? Repeating your promise, you moved towards Alison’s slumped frame.

“Alison?” You patted her softly on the face; her mumblings completely incoherent. “You’re not making any sense.”

She tried again, cracked lips parting to let a single word fall. “Delta.”

Softly resting her head in your lap, you brushed aside some strands of hair that were soiled with her sick, pressing your lips to your ear as you asked, “Who?”

“D-Dwight.”

The sound of frantic footsteps reached your ears as she slipped into unconsciousness, going completely limp in your arms. You stood, blocking her vulnerable figure as you waited for the intruder. 

Predictably, Dwight flew around the corner, blood leaking from a gash on his forehead and reeking of fear and humiliation. He stopped when he noticed your protective stance, an unknown emotion crossing his features. Tentatively, he smiled. “Y/N, it’s you. You’ve been taking care of my sister?”

“Your sister?” You shook your head. “That doesn’t make any sense. She’s an Omega.”

Dwight took a hesitant step forward, his eyes carefully shifting around the room. “I’m telling you this because I know you Y/N, you fought hard, didn’t you? You tried to resist, and I saw how much effort you put into hiding in plain sight. We could use another Omega on our side, especially a shifter.” He tried. 

“This was you wasn’t it?” It’s not hard to deduce his hatred of Alphas, the hierarchy—his superior, Simon. “You put the hit on Arat? How do you know of Summerland?” You wanted to hear it from his lips. To confirm your speculations before you murdered him where he stood. 

“Delta.” He admitted, pulling a gun from his waistband. “Lower than even a Beta.” He spat. “Our kind abandoned me, and the new world was no better. I’m a slave.”

Delta’s were rare, more uncommon than shifters. They were pups born humans and often expelled from packs. 

“What do you expect to achieve? You're inferior in strength and size,” Studying his lanky frame; you took a step forward. “What’s stopping me from killing you? We both know I can?”

His gun cocked. “I just want Alison; we’ll leave and never return. They’ve slaughtered almost everyone; we’ll need a fresh start. You’re welcome to join us, Y/N.”

“You poisoned her.” You snapped. "You were just jealous, weren't you?"

“I helped her.” He corrected.

Even with your pregnancy, he was no match for your strength. Your canines lengthened, fueled by your rage and adrenaline. The taste of blood was a familiar feeling from the days when you killed for a living. You reveled in it, indulged in even tearing apart a limb. 

Dropping Dwight’s lifeless body, you crouched beside Alison, her brother’s blood dribbling down your mouth and staining your dress. “E-Eli? Mate?” She croaked, her head turned to study Dwight's deformed figure.

“Yes, darling.” You cradled her in your arms, shushing her weak protests. “Can I tell you something? I was just like you; I hated to think I’d be under the thumb of some overbearing Alpha. I was so wrong; I was running from someone who would love and protect me. Let me tell you my story.” She blinked, her protests and efforts to escape weakening. “He’d written his creed, emblazoned across the main gates of The Sanctuary, across crumbling buildings, and faded signs over the interstate. They’d lured me to The Sanctuary with the promise of warm food and security. Wholly truth. The lie had slipped unabated from my lips before I could…”

Later, when Eli and Negan had returned, they'd found you amidst a retelling of that fateful day. Alison clung to every word, the weariness in her eyes dwindling as she watched the love and admiration you so clearly had for your mate.


	12. How It Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a pleasure, thank you for reading. x

**4 months later…**

The grassy field is overflowing with live music and joyful dancing. Alphas, Omegas, and Betas cohabiting and mingling to make a beautiful picture of harmony. Your brother is amidst it all, glowing with the amount of attention and praise that each individual bestows upon him. Typical Eli. Typical Alpha. 

Yet, you find yourself smiling and laughing, admiring Alison’s glowing figure as your brother twirled her across the dance floor. She’s absolutely stunning in a dusty rose gown, the color complementing her mating mark perfectly. There’s color in her cheeks, life in her eyes, and love entrenched in even the darkest of places. You were proud of her and everything she’d overcome in the last several months. 

“Jealous?” Negan teased, his presence practically materializing beside you. He carried a small plate of assorted treats, ever the attentive mate.

“Please,” You snorted. “You might have gotten away with marking me, but subjecting me to a mating ceremony? I’d have burned it all to the ground.”

He bit back a playful snarl, nuzzling your bare shoulder and beckoning you onto his lap. You went more than willingly, allowing him to feed you small bites of tender meats and soft cakes.

“They all seem to be getting along.” You commented. 

After accepting another bite of sweet cake, your tongue slowly teased his digit, sucking on the appendix. 

“We’ll see how long it lasts,” Negan commented, his eyes ablaze with a different kind of heat. “Open.”

Accepting another bite, you chewed thoughtfully. “Is it appropriate to leave your brother’s mating ceremony early to fuck your mate in the woods?”

“You are incurable, ‘meg." His voice lowered. "Was last night not enough?”

Your hand promptly cupped his erection, letting the heat of your palm seep into his crotch. His hips flexed upward, the weight of his hand keeping yours in place.

“No,” You admitted, “but it’s your fault. These pregnancy hormones are driving me crazy, and my mate’s scent is too delicious to ignore.” 

Pressing your nose to the side of his neck and inhaling hints of vanilla that lingered on his skin, you took his hand and stood, beckoning him in the direction of the fence. 

“How 'bout it, Alpha?” You playfully teased the word. “One last romp in the woods before these pups grace us with their presence.”

You were due at any moment, your prominent stomach a constant reminder joined with the constant kicking of the pups. From what you’d learned from Arat’s recent birth, it was best to cherish the moments that you had to yourself before they came to an end. 

That was exactly what you planned to do tonight.

“What do you have planned, mate?” He questioned you all throughout the short walk, only letting up when you promised him that you weren’t far from where you intended to go. 

Leading him into the dimly lit clearing, you slowed, allowing him to take in the view. Negan didn’t let you out of his sight much these days, so you’d had to bring in reinforcements for what you’d had planned. The makeshift bed of cushion and pillows is surrounded by tea lights, that hang from the curtain of trees, peppered across numerous surfaces. 

“You’re always taking care of me, Negan. For once, let it be my turn?”

“Just this once,” He relented, beaming as brightly as the swollen, full moon that hung above your heads. You followed as he settled onto the soft pallet, kicking off your shoes and kneeling between his spread legs.

“Off.” A soft order, followed by wandering fingers. "And these, too."

“Don’t get used to this, ‘meg.” He gave you a look, quickly shedding his shirt and reclining as he watched you from beneath hooded eyelids. He reached out through your mating bond, the warmth of his love entangling the connection. 

“It’s tempting.” You moaned. “All this power could really go to a girl’s head.”

It’s there between swollen lips and entangled tongues, his hands already working at your panties that a small sudden ‘pop’ occurs, a slow trickle of liquid soaking the sheets beneath you.

Your lips formed a small ‘o’, taken aback as the action also registers with Negan. 

“They really are your kids, so demanding,” You wheezed, clutching your stomach.

“What can I do?” His hands fluttered nervously around your hardened stomach, his brow furrowed. “Let me get the midwife.”

“My big, bad Alpha.” Slowly you smoothed the crease between his brows. “I think, between the two of us, we can deliver our own children. Together.” Your breath hitched, a small contraction taking you by surprise. 

“Together,” He promised, clutching your hand. 

Ever the sweet and attentive mate, he cradled your back against his chest, holding you through each pang of pain that threatened to steal your breath. The thought of being a mother, giving birth with little assistance is frightening despite your already made up resole; but Negan’s there, ever present, only leaving your side to fetch supplies and inform the others. This was something that the two of you had wanted to do, it just hadn’t gone entirely as you’d planned it.

It’s dawn when your first pup announces his presence to the world, he’s silent and larger than the average baby. Cradling your son to your chest, you cooed, “My tiny, little alpha. So brave and strong already.” 

Negan’s there to help latch him onto your breast, caressing the patch of dark curls atop his son’s head before he’s back between your spread legs, helping you deliver his other son and daughter. Silently, he marveled at your strength. In the aftermath of it all, you were glorious, mussed hair and a sheen of sweat across your skin as you finished nursing.

“Thank you,” You sighed, enjoying the cold water between your legs as he gently cleaned you. The triplets slept, the steady strum of their little hearts against your chest bringing you to tears. “For everything, Negan.”

“My beautiful mate,” Negan’s face bore identical tear tracks, “everything I’ve done and ever will do is for you and them.”

Your oldest son gave a squawk of protest, blinking sleepily up at his father as if to command the word ‘quiet’. 

Negan softly laughed, pulling his son to his chest. And as the sun fully rose, you inhaled the delicacy of the moment. Negan was right. Every moment, all the minutes and seconds you’d been too distracted to savor had led to where you were now. 

Pulling your babies closer, you sighed, “So this is how it ends.”

It’s so new and heart-stoppingly beautiful, so entirely yours. 

This world. You see it how Negan does, and it all makes sense — his ambitions and aspirations. 

It was, and forever would be the new world order. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some love! a kudo or a comment go a long way for me! x


End file.
